This invention relates to a new and novel watch face in which the changing moon is displayed on the face of the watch.
There currently exists watches in which separate display elements are carried on the face thereof displaying different phases of the moon. To the inventor's knowledge, there is no watch in which the changing moon is displayed as a change in shading of color across the face of the watch in accordance with the 28-day moon cycle.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved watch or clock face in which the changing moon phase is displayed on an analog basis across the face of the watch or clock face.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and unique moon phase display which utilizes conventional and well-known watch components so as to minimize cost and additional expense.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.